unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
World World
The World, or prominently known as World World (堺の堺 Sekai no Sekai) during the second era, is a now-renowned world after the extinction of [https://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Land Earth Land] (アースランド Āsu Rando) by the Five God Dragons' destruction. It is created by the dissatisfied god, Azeusa. Birth Creation of the World (Start ⚮x00) Azeusa came down from Utopia after his disagreement with the gods about the perception of living in Nirvana. He created the World as an ideal place of a balanced world where everything must be worked hard for and doesn't personificate a perfectionist symbol. This also includes the creation of the first generation humans and, secretly, the three sacred beast (Fire Phoenix, Water Dragon and Earth Lion). In addition of the god's blessing and the hidden powers of the beasts, the formation of new magic manifests, namely energy, spirit and mana, in which the humans was taught and adopted it for their daily life. 1st Era World War (Alpha αx01-αx50) They had lived in peace until the great darkness invaded the world, tainting humans with unknown dark entities causing unstable destruction and the unbalancing of the world. Corrupted of either idolizing the greater good and evil, the tower of Babel was created - an extraordinary high bridge that can reach Utopia to the gods. With the help of some untainted humans and new generation of humans (the Second Generation) he has once more created, they made an everlasting barrier to the Tower of Babel, guaranteeing a seal of the humans from being able to enter Utopia. However, his has caused an intensifying power of the great darkness to the humans and caused an endless war. Wanting to end the pointless war as it seemed far worst than the paradise he had lived, Azeusa sacrificed his life force to disable to power of the tower fully making it unusable. In addition, the darkness and anyone who was tainted by the great darkness has been disintegrated when the introduction of Great Light was initiated by the god's life force. With his last remaining presence the young god could manifest, he bestowed some of his powers that can only be manifested when truly needed so that when the great darkness has come resurfaced again, numbers of the God's power can be awakened again to prevent another pointless war. Peace was finally restored in the world, with further civilization came into existence. Extinction of Modo and the Hidden Darkness Modo was a technological advancement island known for its futuristic civilization but because of their unrealistic approach towards for creating a better life, many people suspected they exhibit the tainted humans of the great darkness. Modo was annihilated by the second generation before it can cause damage to the world while they can still be stopped. The Hidden Darkness populates the humans who were reformed for being tainted and now lives in the World's lower mantle after Azuesa's sacrifice. Because of their visible scars from being a tainted, they avoid in the surface of the world. The people were divided unto two, which people who wanted to do nothing about the dark entities anymore and those who wants to resurrect the great darkness. 2nd Era - World World (Delta δx51-???) The World was renamed unto World World during the aftermath of the reign of the second generations. Moreover, this is the era of the Third Generation, but later distinguished as the Stolen Generation. In preparation for the return of the great darkness, the remaining for the second generation gathers the chosen children of the new generation. 3rd Era Future (Omega Ω???) Category:Location Category:Arvee100smart